


The Wyrm Turns

by dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crota x Gender Neutral Reader, F/M, M/M, Monster Boyfriend, Self-Insert, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd/pseuds/dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd
Summary: Crota x Gender Neutral Reader. During the Battle of Mare Ibrium the Guardian encounters the large and fearsome Crota





	The Wyrm Turns

_Oh my_ , says the voice, as breathlessly as one of the City youths seeing Lord Shaxx stride by. Except it’s not a youth speaking, it’s an ahamkara bone splinter that lodged itself in your chest four hundred cycles ago.

_Would you shut up please? Like we talked about? At least while I’m fighting._ Your sword makes short work of the screaming Hive Wizard and she falls to the ground in a crumple of toothy skirts.

The ahamkara gasps.  _How could you?_

The Hive keep coming. You stagger a Knight with shots from your scout rifle as your pulse races for reasons that have nothing to do with the adrenaline of battle.

_So strong, h a n d s o m e. Don’t kill–Aww._

You’ve tried to keep some mental distance between you and your little parasite but it’s always hardest around the Hive. Who knew ahamkara were hot for worms. Swooning, heart-pounding, underwear-heating hot.  _Your_  underwear.

The Knight roars and your eyes travel slowly and unwillingly over its desiccated flesh.  _I can’t concentrate while you’re mentally masturbating over these creeps._

_Oh, bearer miiiiiine_ , it says appreciatively as it catches sight of an Ogre lumbering toward you.

_An Ogre. An OGRE?_

_Don’t kink-shame me._

_How did you learn about kink-shaming?_

_Because I am you and you are me. We are one. We are as twin souls on a journey through–_

_Leave me the fuck out of this._

You run past a dead Guardian. Properly dead, its Ghost floating over it, lost and disconsolate. There’s screaming all around. Hive with swords. In the distance you hear a triumphant roar that shakes you to your bones. Something is moving amongst the green flame. Something has come out of the pit.

Something big.

A Titan shoots his gun into the air. ‘Pull back! Get the hell out of here, all of you!’

A Hunter is shaking, walking backwards, her eyes fixed on the monster. He looks like a Knight but he’s much, much bigger, and moves with menace and grace that belies his size. 

Lord Shaxx was right. None of you were prepared for this.  _Run._

_No. We need to get closer._

You can’t move your feet. It’s pinned you to the spot. Shit.  _Listen you little parasite, if you want to go on living then your dumbass host has to PULL BACK. NOW._

It finally releases its hold on you and you run, but your feet don’t take you away. Instead you go deeper, down into the pit. Dark tunnels echo with your footsteps. Thrall part like the ocean, bending deep at the waist in a jerky bow. Whispering curse words through your tears you fling yourself behind some sort of sarcophagus, your chest heaving. Every Guardian is leaving and you’re alone with the dead.

_What are we doing here? What the fuck? What the fucking fuck?_

The ahamkara is shaking too, as if it doesn’t quite believe its own thoughts.  _I don’t want to be alone anymore._

* * *

Maybe it was your fault. The last ahamkara to be killed was a young beast, pathetically young and wretched with fear. Its tail had been slice off by a Warlock but the others got left behind and it was just you and it. As you drew in to strike the killing blow it thrust the shard of its broken tail through your chest, and you died together.

When you were rezzed you awoke to find you’d been changed.

You gaze around the towering, cathedral-like space. The screams and staccato poundings of battle have faded and it’s just you and your interloper.  _What do you mean you don’t want to be alone? You’ve got me._

The air vibrates with power as the monstrous Hive approaches the crystal sarcophagus, it body ablaze with green fire. The flickering flames dim, reveal a pale body, knotted with strength, one clawed hand clutching a serrated sword. The massive head scans the room, its teeth bared, scenting the air.

_Crota_ , breathes the ahamkara. The name resonates on the same frequency as your blood and bone. This is no ordinary Hive. 

And suddenly, the fear is gone. Guardians are not powerful. This creature is powerful. 

_We must kneel before him._

_Yes._ You step out from behind the sarcophagus, your chest heaving with awe and excitement, and you sink to one knee. The monster swivels to look at you and the back of your neck prickles with awareness as you feel Crota’s hot breath on your suit. 

A deep voice rasps in your head.  _Little wyrm. I remember your kind_. 

_I am the last of my kind._ The ahamkara speaks with your mind, loud and clearly for this behemoth.  _I have come to worship, my lord, my prince. I am so alone._

_I have come to worship, my lord_ , you add, not wanting to be outdone.  

He regards you in silence. The Hive blood on your armour. The rifle clutched in your hand.  _Light and bone. Put your weapon down._

You put your weapon down. 

_Good, little one. Good. I must sleep now, until they come again. They will come, and I will kill them. Lay down with me, little wyrm, and little Light, and whisper to me all that you have seen. What secrets do you have for me?_

_So many secrets,_ you breathe, looking up at him.  _So many_ , adds the ahamkara.

He enfolds you both in his arms, his hot breath on your neck where your pulse is racing. You nails flex against his strength and he nestles you beneath his chin as he lays down inside the crystal.  _See?_ says the ahamkara to you.  _Do you see?_

_Nestle close little wyrm. Little Light. You are not alone now_.

_We are not alone._

_When they come again you will fight by my side.  
_

You curl into his warmth, blissful as a kitten in the sunshine.  _Yes, my prince. By your side._


End file.
